User blog:Clifftybonbons/Madness: Project Nexus Starting Guide for n00bs! Part 3!
TL;DR HOW TO PLAY TEH GAEM BETTER W/ COMON SENSE AND GLICTHES AND STUPID JOKES ABOUT BEING STABED Right, This is the last of my tirade. I promise. Know your weapons. *DAMAGE!!!!!! Seriously, pick stuff with the highest damage as a general rule of thumb. The 1911A1 and the Desert Eagle have similar stats, only the latter is better at butchery. The 1911A1 has a higher chance of spawning with a guiding laser and is cheaper and has a better rate of fire, but with both of them so similar in range, accuracy and capacity, just get the Deagle. Some poor fool with a lasered Deagle will have a bad day and you will be up one sweet handgun. Ahhh, but damage isn't the only thing we need to consider. *Ammo! This sub-point is two-fold. Since we're still talking about handguns, count your shots. If you finish one wave of dudes with one or two bullets left quickly reload before the doors open unleashing five guys at you. Five angry guys that want to stab face. Not even with a shotgun can you obliterate 5 guys with two shots. I happen to be a bit of a spaz and easily lose track of how many bullets are left in the clip because I don't pay attention to the meter. And sometimes it's hard to tell exactly how many bullets you have. In the later rounds, when ATP agents and OBSV agents appear with frequency, damage isn't as important as throwing as many rounds at them as you can. Every time one of them dodges a bullet it decreases their tac-bar. And even better the bullet keeps travelling and can hit people behind them. This is why ammo is more important than damage later on; spamming SMG or Rifle rounds will take out a cluster of tac-bars to the point where all it takes is one headshot to drop the douche in front and then another headshot to the guy behind him. Conveniently this second guy no longer has a tac-bar since he had to dodge all the bullets the generous Mr. douche dodged first. *Range! Another two-fold sub-point. Range has two aspects. What you can hit and how close someone is to your gun. The first is pretty self explanatory, more range the better. With increased weapon skills you can hit beyond the range displayed by the cursor. This makes the revolvers quite dangerous. With the low accuracy rating on the Colt and the S&W you can throw rounds from one barrel to the other with deadly results most of the time. Now this next bit is something clever the designers added. The FN FAL is Satan's spiked willy when you look at the stats. Highest damage, 2nd highest range, most accurate base-model weapon, and a good magazine size as well. When you use it though, you probably notice something immediately. You can't hit shit. Namely, melee dudes running at you aren't being penetrated by hot lead-flavored sodomy. We'll call this phenomenon "muzzle range". Basically, your gun will not kill someone if the barrel is resting on their shoulder while you merrily blast away at whatever is behind them. Often times it's a whole bunch of wall. You CAN give your enemies hearing damage, but I don't think they care too much about that. Also, it doesn't show up in the game at all. But you and I both know they can't hear ANYTHING now. Especially not your stab-induced screams of pain. *Silencers/suppressors... Usually more harm than good. As mentioned before, the enemies have no concept of hearing (as of ver 1.6 that is, fingers crossed for A.I. upgrade!) So as soon as you enter a room, or one of them enters a room they will make a beeline for your sorry unstabbed ass with plans of introducing it a world of hurt. All the silencer does is make you worse at killing by adding a nice big bubble around you where your shots have no effect. After all, the bullet has to clear the suppressor before it can hit any one. So like the FN FAL, suppressors increase the odds of you taking stab-based damage but without the benefit of causing REAL AND NOT IMAGINARY hearing loss like the FN FAL. So keep away from them. Unless you want a challenge. Or you think you're James Bond. But whatever. I'm not here to judge. n00b. ಠ_ಠ Clifftybonbons 03:13, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts